More than a Friend
by Jaremie-poo
Summary: Sirius and Remus are spending Christmas together, can presents reviel more than friendship? Slash, RLSB


Disclaimer: None of this, people, is mine. Just the story line )

Summary: In the Marauders Era; Remus and Sirius share a very close and beautiful friendship; can it turn in something more?

(Btw; **Fat is Remus' thoughts, _Sirius' thoughts_**places, or happenings in between)

It was Christmas break, like every year James had gone to his family, as had Peter. Remus stayed at Hogwarts, and this time Sirius joined him.

The weekend before Christmas, the two boys and other students who stayed at Hogwarts went to Hogsmeade.

Walking down the streets, Remus and Sirius sang Christmas carols and fell laughing into the snow.

"Sirius, do you have all your presents?"

"Almost, just one left, the hardest one."

"Ok, I want to go into that bookstore, I'll see you in the Leaky Cauldron (A/N Yes, I know it's not in Hogsmeade, but it is in this story) in 40 minutes?"

" Brilliant smile Sure…"

And with that Sirius walked over to a candy store.

"**Ok, so, and now I have to find a nice present for Sirius."**

"**_Damn, this is sooo hard, how am I going to find a nice present for Remus that tells him how much I love him?...Wait, do I want him to know?...Shoot! This is one hell of a brain breaker! I wish I was more a thinker like Remmy. Btw; how hot he looked this morning when he came out of the shower. WOW._**

**_No wait, you can't think this over here, maybe he is so brilliant that he can see into you mind. Naaah, Siri, you're being ridiculous!" _**

And with that, Sirius stepped into a small store; "Love you, Love me"

At the same time Remus was flipping, **"What am I going to give him? I want him to know how much I love him…but at the same time, ah, shit man!"**

One moment, Remus saw in one of the stores a beautiful dagger. **"That's it! I am going to give him one like these! WOW! 50 Galleons! Oke Siri, I love you, and if you find me disgusting you have at least something to remember me…**

Remus spent all his money on this gift. With the gift in his pocket he walked over the street, wanting to waste the 25 minutes left, until he had to be in the Leaky Cauldron.

Sirius however, was still breaking his brilliant prankers mind on the question; What to give Remus!

There in a little store, full of potions, he found his answer. **"What's this?...wait a minute; Wolfsbane potion! **(A/N; I know it didn't exist in their time but it just fitted into the story) **And yet again Sirius is here to save the day grin This is so perfect. I know he doesn't have enough money for this, so here I am."**

With a satisfied grin, both arrived at the Leaky Cauldron.

"So…? Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yeah, this person is going to be so grateful."

After having a butter bear, and laughing their heads off, they walked back to Hogwarts. After a little incidence involving Sirius, a bunch of snow and a flying tour for Remus, a major snow fight started.

After throwing snow at each other, hiding behind trees and jumping on each others back, they fell laughing next to each other into the snow. Taking a big risk, Sirius threw a king size snowball to Remus, Remus jumped out of the way, and Sirius managed to fall exactly on him.

A very weird moment passed between them, both didn't want to move. Looking into each other's eyes, they saw something they never had seen before … Their noses almost touched while they were both staring, wondering if they were dreaming.

"Hmm…"

"Remus…?"

"Sirius…?"

"Wanna go back to the castle and get some hot chocolate?"

"**Yeah. Nice dreaming Remus…pah, did you really think he was going to say something about love? He doesn't love you, get over it. Yeah, easy to say, I'm staring into those beautiful eyes every day!"**

"_**Stop freaking dreaming…!... Sirius Orion Black, stop it! Yeah easy to say, I am looking at that hot ass all day! Well then look at his face, That is even worse!"**_

While walking back to Hogwarts, both were fighting with two of their voices.

In the Kitchens at Hogwarts, Sirius nicked some hot chocolate for them both. Sitting in the common room, Remus on the ground between Sirius' legs, they both wondered what they were going to do…

Remus was shaking because he was very cold, the last full moon had taken it's toll on the young werewolf. Sirius noticed the quivering of his friend.

"Hey, are you cold?"

"Yes, kind of, you know, 7 kilo's are pretty much to lose after a full moon."

"Come here."

Sirius pulled Remus next to him on the sofa. Snuggling into the warmth of his friend, Remus laid his head on Sirius' chest and smelled an all to familiar but forbidden sent of Sirius. Sirius laid his arms around the young werewolf and closed his eyes, imagining how it would be to be able to do this every day whenever you want.

After ten minutes, Sirius heard the regular breathing of Remus, who had fallen asleep in the arms of his warm friend. He grinned, wondering what Remus was dreaming about. He put his chin on Remus' head and smelled a, according to him, wonderful smell. Remus smelled like chocolate, mixed with soap.

As Sirius brushed a strand of hair out of Remus' face, Remus opened his eyes. Looking straight into Sirius'.

"Hey sleeping beauty!"

Seeing the look of shock on Remus' face, Sirius quickly added a mischievous smile that showed that he didn't mean it.

"**Damn! See, he doesn't like you! I knew this only would get you hurt!"**

Sirius was surprised by the flash of disappointment he saw in Remus' eyes.

"_**Huh? Was he disappointed? hope hope hope **_

Deciding it would be best to return to their dorms now, they walked up the stairs. Parting from each other gave them a weird, cold, hollow feeling.

It was late at night when Sirius and Remus both lay awake.

"Sirius…?"

"Yeah?"

"You still awake?"

"Who's talking?"

"Sorry, I'm just so cold."

"Come here then."

"You sure?"

"Shut up and come."

Walking up to Sirius' bed, Remus found a (as always) topless Sirius.

"Are you not freaking cold without a top on?"

"Nah, I can't sleep with one on…so?"

Sirius padded on the empty space next to him under the blankets. Remus laid next to him. Quickly, like before, he fell asleep, snuggling unconsciously further into Sirius' side. Smiling, Sirius also fell into a peaceful sleep.

NEXT MORNING: CHRISTMAS!

Slowly opening his eyes, Remus looked to the empty space next to him. Hearing the showers, he knew Sirius was out of bed already.

"**Hey, I am the one who's supposed to be the one to be up first! So? Well, you know I don't like changes… Shut up!"**

Remus closed his eyes, enjoying the Sirius Smell that was in the blankets. Sirius walked in, not knowing Remus was awake. He walked over and pushed (A/N as always; sorry it's just so cute) a strand of hair out of his face. He whispered something Remus didn't understand and walked out of the room, just to enter it seconds later again shouting:

"Yo, Remus, it's Christmas, get your ass out of bed and open your presents!"

Remus opened his eyes.

"Coming!"

As they opened their presents.

"Yes! James got me that great book on pranking, not that I need it, but it's always fun to read about other professionals wink"

"Haha, yeah, well, I got screaming socks from Peter, he writes they scream when my feet get too stinky!"

"He gave those to the wrong person, ow look, I got a pair too. Still I think I will borrow yours as well wink"

"Sure! What's this?"

Opening Sirius' present, Remus' eyes went wide.

"OH MY GOD! Sirius, this must have cost you a fortune!"

"Well, I can't stand it to see you suffer, besides you are more than worth it!"

Blushing, Remus gave him his present, it was neatly wrapped into blue paper.

Slowly unwrapping the paper, Sirius wondered what it might be.

"Remus! This is brilliant! WOW, what an amazing stagger! Wow, wow, wait a minute! This must have cost a fortune!"

Remus said blushing; "Well you gave me a fortune as well!"

"Yeah, but I'm just a rich bastard! Remus, I need to know; this stagger, it cost all of your money, am I right?"

Still furiously blushing Remus looked at the ground, as a silent "yes" came out of his mouth, more like a whisper.

Sirius stared at him with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open.

"Remus…why?"

A silent tear made his way over Remus' face. **"See, I was right! He doesn't like you, he finds you disgusting, he hates you, of course, a gay werewolf! Duh, well, say goodbye to your friend!**

Crying, Remus fell onto his bed, covering his face with the red satin pillow.

Sirius walked over to him, laid the stagger beside him and said;

"I can't take this, it's too much."

" (with sobbing voice) You have to!"

"I'm not worth it!"

"You are worth everything, you are more worth than my life!"

"Don't even dare saying that!"

Sirius looked at the sobbing figure on the bed that he loved so much. And he had to know it, right here, right now.

"Remus, why did you give me this stagger?"

Remus mumbled something into his pillow.

"Remus…why did you give all your money for my present?"

Remus cried even harder, and it broke Sirius' heart to see him like this.

"Because I love you…" Remus whispered.

Sirius didn't believe his ears; "You, what!"

"I LOVE YOU! AND I KNOW THAT YOU FIND ME DISGUSTING, A GAY WEREWOLF, YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT, AND I KNOW YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE ME AGAIN SO …bye…"

Sirius was now too crying; "I love you too, so much."

This time it was Remus' turn to say; "You, what!"

"I love you…always have, always will."

Remus pulled the pillow away, and jumped into Sirius' arms! Looking into each others eyes, they smiled. Sirius pointed at the ceiling; above them there was a mistletoe. And with a mischievous grin, Sirius gently kissed Remus. Remus, who was still smiling, kissed him back, as they parted out of need for air…

"This is the best Christmas ever!"


End file.
